There have been many inventions designed to save water in the toilet flush systems but Flush and Tap Toilet Water Saver System is designed specifically for the modem 1.6 gallon water saving toilets. Although the modem low flush toilets use less water to flush waste, they still do not recognize the fact that less water is needed to flush liquid waste than to flush solid waste. They use the same amount of water for all flushes. This invention addresses that problem by providing dual flush capability in those toilets. It is comprised of flapper valve with an air bleed valve installed thereon. Said bleeder valve releases air from the flapper valve to decrease its buoyancy and cause it to close prematurely when just enough water is flushed to dear liquid waste. The flapper valve operates in conjunction with a second mechanism which is designed to close the flapper valve just when 1.6 gallons of water is released. This system thus provides a dual flush capability in these modern toilets.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a flush and tap toilet water saver system that will allow the user certain options that were not available in modern 1.6 gallon water saver toilets.
An additional object is to provide a flush and tap toilet water saver system that utilizes a bleeder valve installed onto the flapper valve which responds to the manner in which the operating handle is actuated by opening when the handle is pressed normally and closing when the handle is tapped after having been ressed normally.
Another object is to provide a flush and tap flapper valve that allows the option to the user to select the amount of water that will be flushed into the toilet whereby pressing the flush handle once results in a lesser water flush but pressing the flush handle once and then quickly tapping it results in a full 1.6 gallon flush.
Another object is to provide a flush and tap toilet water saver system that includes a means of closing the flapper valve when 1.6 gallons of water is released. This is needed because after the operating handle is tapped, the flapper valve retains buoyancy and would otherwise only close when the more than 3 gallons of water evacuates the water closet.
Another object is to provide a flush and tap toilet water saver system with which existing modem 1.6 gallon water saving toilets can be retrofitted thereby saving even more water in those toilets.
Another object is to provide a flush and tap toilet water saver system that is easy to manufacture and install and with little cost.
Another object is to provide a flush and tap toilet water saving system that can be can be installed in newly manufactured water saver 1.6 gallon toilets to save an additional 3 gallons of water on every 5 flushes of those toilets.